the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrrhian Religion
POSSIBLY CONTROVERSIAL IDEA because talking about religion is somehow controversial?? Good almost-middle of the night for those of you in eastern 'Murica (it's 10:10 pm as I write this). When I was entertaining myself with shower-thoughts, in the shower ''of all places, I thought of some idea that hadn't been discussed much. Is there any religion in Pyrrhia? If so, what do they worship? Nature, ancestors, the moons, or god(s)? I kind of went a little far on this idea and came up with a whole ideology that would work for this roleplay. It would give us some good plot points, a moral code, and something to say other than, "Three Moons, Aconcagua, you lil *censored*." I mixed Greek and Norse mythologies together as well as a few customs from modern ideologies, such as pilgrimages, commandments, and histories involving the dragons' deities. '''Keep in mind I own these characters and if you'd like to have one influence your plot, invite me to roleplay as said deity or ask politely if you may use one. Thank you.' Here we go: PYRR Inspiration: 'Zeus, Odin, Hades ''{insert art here} Pyrr is the head honcho and is an equivalent to Zeus, Odin, Shiva, the Lord, etc. Pyrrhia is named after him. He is benevolent and represents the largest moon. His younger siblings represent the two other moons, but there are stories that a fourth moon exists. He is the only sibling to have legitamate children, which he has 21 of, each one representing the Tribes of the Continents. This dragon appears as a massive, fiery red dragon, larger than even the Cult's hydra. Fire blazes in his eyes and his throat. If he were to breathe his fire, another Scorching would occur. Due to his infernal nature, he often switches between living deep beneath the cool ocean floor or high up in the clouds to watch over his children. '''HEIMMIL Inspiration: 'Loki, Dionysus, Hermes ''{insert art here} Heimmil is the main trio's middle child and is fairly chaotic, leaving many dragons from the Continent of the Clouds to suspect his mischief is the reason they ascended to the sky. He guards the floating continent alongside his seven neices and nephews who are but mere stories compared to every piece of history Heimmil has played with. He appears as a transparent, sleek white dragon with glowing bones. No dragon has ever looked in his eye without being blinded. Heimmil lives high in the sky with his many exotic species of birds, an odd quirk of his that has endured for thousands of years. His collection includes a pheonix, griffon, the mythical dodo, and a legendary dragon-bird hybrid that is said to be the result of Heimmil's night with a group of pheonixes. '''VANDREA Inspiration: 'Artemis, Hestia ''{insert art here} Vandrea is the only main female sibling and the youngest known one of the main trio. No one knows why Heimmil cast her out, but it's said that she was sent far across the oceans due to her pessimistic, somewhat violent yet chaste nature. It is said that she has used Aconcagua the despised hybrid to get revenge on the Pyrrhians who have forgotten her people but it is also said that she is the one to write the prophecies. The Lost Continent is her domain. Several dragons of the Lost Continent, the famed Princess Typhoon included, have said to have seen her wandering the countryside alone in a solemn and sullen manner. Occasionally, storms and heavy winds follow in her wake. The only mortal dragon to ever communicate with her is, of course, Princess Typhoon the StormWing. Vandrea replied to the StormWing's greeting with a cryptic reply in Scavenger Runic. She appears as a slender '''argent C: '''and dark navy dragoness. But recently, there has been a lack of sightings of Vandrea on the Lost Continent. Some say she has an island north of Pyrrhia, but others say she has returned to Pyrr's realm. What Princess Typhoon had noticed, before her disappearance, was that the sightings had decreased since Aconcagua - the patient zero of Bloodscales - had been killed. '''The Many Other Brothers and Sisters There are several minor deities that rule the skies and the grounds. Most of them represent several minor islands (AllWings, etc.) or various aspects of dragon culture (war, kin, valor, etc). ISLANDS Guardian Pax, Guardian of the AllWings Inspiration: '''Athena No one but a hidden, yet to be revealed NightWing prophet has seen Her Honor Pax. This dragoness is known to watch over the AllWing Island after losing her unrevealed purpose. Pax is described by her NightWing viewer as a glorious, glowing dragoness with a frame similar to Heimmil's, leading to a certain hybrid by the name of Aconcagua to see her as illicit, thus fueling his claim that the AllWings are an embarrassment. Pax is watching, boi. '''THE CULTURED Krigna the Tyrant Inspiration: '''Athena, Odin, Eris Krigna was first worshipped on Pyrrhia many centuries ago, when a scuffle between NightWings and IceWings had begun over a certain Prince and a NightWing soldier. It is said that as a troop of SandWings were going to stop a skirmish that had begun slightly outside their borders that she had appeared and scared the dragons back to their Queen. A SandWing came to the Kingdom's high priest and told him of the encounter, thus starting the Tyrant's worship. There are several claims of her appearances that go back a couple of millennia! She has appeared many times since then, entirely during battle, and has been described as a hulking, dark figure with blazing amber eyes and a polished battleaxe that shone like the moons on the Brightest Night. Her violent and furious nature is what started her title, "Krigna the Tyrant." It is said that although she is close to her brother, Dovaere, she often lashes out at him due to his foolish behavior. There is also a legend that says her only child rules over a lost continent far to the south...and that he is the reason for her violent nature. '''Father Kjaerliggh Inspiration: '''Hera, Zeus, the Lord The benevolent yet intimidating Father Kjaerliggh is the deity of kin, matrimony and patrimony. He is said to have no children but see every dragon of all the continents as his own. Despite not being a head deity, he is the closest brother to Pyrr and if anything were to happen to the almighty dragon king - not at all likely - Kjaerliggh would take his place. Several dragons have seen him and he is described as a golden dragon with deep green eyes. '''Dovaere '''Inspiration: '''The Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, of course), Ares Dovaere is one of the few male deities to be known as chaste. Soldiers of all Tribes look up to him and the fiery General and Princess Arrow of the WarWings requires that her mother's soldiers say a tribute to him before going to war. Not many dragons have seen him. Princess Arrow claims that he appeared to her yet, unlike Princess Typhoon, no one can back her up. Quartz says that he is a bright cerulean color and has glowing, golden eyes, but these are only her claims.